Once In A Lifetime
by ForeverNever-13
Summary: The team that won Nationals have all left Seigaku but have left a legend in their wake. The Dream Team has gone their own way, but their story -their path- has been retold over and over. Now Ryuuzaki tells the story of her team, from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1: The Team

**Once In A Lifetime **

**Post Seigaku Tennis Team**

**Summary: **The Seigaku Regulars, the Dream Team who won the Nationals, have all left Seigaku but have left a legend in their wake. They have left a story to be told and Ryuuzaki has made sure to tell the truth and how every single Regular came to be. From the mighty Tezuka-bucho to the skilled Ryoma, everyone's past, present, future will be told.

**Warning: **There are Oc's but they do not mean anything! They are not a part of the story, from small to big parts, they are there so I have a reason to tell the story about the Regulars so go with it(: **-Read This! You Won't Be Sorry!-**

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own anything. This will be my only disclaimer throughout the chapters!

**Note: **Chapters will come out on a schedule because I already have some of them written! Expect Chapter Two next Friday on the Third of Sept. Then it'll be every Friday after that unless something goes wrong! Enjoy! Review! Tell me how it is please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Team<strong>

Coach Ryuuzaki stands looking out her window; gazing at the tenniscourts filled with students. Those students, they were her students, who worked hard day in and day out to proudly stand on those courts. Her students, who were her team, practiced until they were drenched in their own hard work. Her team had come far, very far.

But that didn't change anything.

Her precious team, Regulars and non-regulars, weren't good enough. They could practice as much as they liked. They could run as far as their legs could take them. They could play as many matches as they wanted; but that wouldn't change anything. They were all trying to measure up to something that they couldn't. Something that was out of their grasps; it wasn't even close. No it was higher than the stars, deeper than the ocean, and as sightless as the end of time.

It wasn't because she had so little faith in her current team; no, she had put all her faith in her team. It wasn't because they were awful; in her opinion they were decent, even more so then decent. It wasn't because they didn't try; if one thing they did do, it was try. No, it was because no one could live up to Their reputation, to Their skills, or to Their teamwork.

To think it has been so long since she last saw them on her courts. Since she last saw them play on her courts. Since she last coached them; it was painful to say the least. How long has it been? Four? Five? Maybe six years? No, it had to be more. Let's see; 'I was that age then...and I just recently turned...!' Has it really been eight years? My how time flies.

She could proudly say that there has not been one team of hers that hasn't asked about the famous Dream Team. That name wasn't 'official' but everyone who has ever heard of them, has heard that nickname. She chuckled to herself; she has gotten a lot better at telling stories. It was about time for her new team to ask. It was always at a certain  
>time frame that they would ask. Either after their first Ranking Match or after their first practice match which her team always manages to play Hyotei. 'That sneaky bastard...' she couldn't help but think about the new coach. How he ever became coach confused her, but it was nice to see a somewhat familar face among unknown players.<p>

"Coach! Coach Ryuuzaki! The Ranking Match is about to start and the old Bucho has posted the new blocks!" One of the random tennis members informed her and left to prepare for their senpai's last words and their last chance for the underclass to gain the respect of the much respected senpai's.

Yelling out whatever reply that came to her mind, Ryuuzaki left her office, stopping to stare at an old worn tennis ball laying proudly on her desk in front a National's Plaque engraved with each member of the Dream Team's names. Giving a warm and proud smile, resembling that of a proud mother, she left the room with images swirling her mind.

Making her way to the courts, she nodded at the soon-to-be-Ex-Bucho, and surveyed her new team. With all the Third Year members standing behind her, she was only left with one Second Year Regular. Even though the rules had changed, unofficially of course, no First Year has made the team in eight years. Of course, some members say, more of  
>the new members but there are quiet of few older members who still say, that those new unofficial rules were just a legend. Only the Third Years knew, but that was only because Coach Ryuuzaki had made sure to tell them in advance in case one did make the team. She knew her team were kind, but not all of them could be as accepting as her team eight years ago.<p>

"Another great year has passed! One that shall not be easily forgotten!" She couldn't help but tell herself that this year wouldnot be easily remembered as That year, "The Third Year members and Regulars will be sorely missed!" Not as much as They were missed, "But it is time for new Regulars and current Second Year and First Years to step up and take their spots as leaders! Now is the time to show us, your peers and classmates, myself, and the old Regulars what talents you have! Now is the time for you to become Seigaku's Regulars, to become Seigaku's hope, and guide us closer to win at Nationals! You will never disappoint us, as long as you try hard and fight with the goal and your teammates in mind, I can not ask for more. As long as you fight with Seigaku's passion, as long as you fight for our school, and as long as you play the best you can, I can not ask for anything more!

"Your senpai's have left a big shoe to fill," Not as big as Theirs' was, "But I have faith that you can fill them properly! It is not always easy to be as good or even better then your senpai's because they have been leading you for two years, but I promise you, we will make it together! I will let the senpai's say a few words and we will begin Seigaku's Ranking Matches!"

The tennis club gave a round of applause for their coach. It wasn't anything new. Her words had passion, there was no doubt in that, but the second and third years had already heard that speech. Although her words rang deep within everyone's heart, she couldn't put her all into them. There was a time when she could, when she did, and she actually cried herself. She couldn't figure out why that was any different from now. Why she got so emotional, she didn't know. It is obvious that as a coach you would get attached to certain groups but she never thought she would get this attached.

"And as we depart, we leave the team of Seigaku in your hands. Your new Bucho is Yamata Sosuke! Your new Fukubucho is Katsune Yuchin! This does not mean you are automatically garented a spot as a Regular, but you will have to work harder to lead this team; both of you!" The Third Year Bucho said happily.

He was no Him, but he lead his team well. He was far, far from being anything like Him, but maybe that was best. He lead the team well and knew everyone's weakness and strength but he knew when his teammate needed his help and didn't need his help. He was like the Mother Hen, but less worried about his team. The group clapped again, louder this time. Now the Ranking matches will begin.

Thus began the telling of a legend.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Yamate-kun!"<p>

"You deserve the role of Bucho Yamate-san!"

"I'm so happy Yamate-sama!"

Yamate Sosuke thanked each and everyone polietly, enjoying the feeling of the word Bucho. He would admit that he was an above the average tennis player. He wouldn't go around boasting about his skills or something but he didn't appear weak. He was what you could want in a Bucho. He was strong, tall, and kind. Of course, he didn't know whether or not his teammates appreciated that or not...

"Yamate-bucho," A familar voice greeted him.

Yamate turned to greet his teammate and classmate Katsune Yuchin, "Ah, good morning Katsune-fukubucho. How has your morning been?" He asked polietly.

"It's been well. Morning practice went smoothly today. The new Regulars have some raw talent; it could turn into something more if we could train them a little bit longer, eh Bucho?" The fukubucho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yamate-kun! Eeeek! Look what I found!" Yamate's girlfriend Sanu Fuyumi plopped a giant black leather book in front of the two tennis members.

The other occupiants in the library, studying during their free time, turned to stare at what the famous tennis club was doing. It was no suprise that everyone at Seigaku knew who the tennis club was. They were that popular, but it wasn't because of the members now. It was because of the members way, way back when.

The two stared blankly at the book in between them, "Uh, what is this Fuyumi-chan?" Yamate couldn't help but look sketiptically at his girlfriend of four months.

"It's the history of Seigaku's tennis club!" She said it in a tone that said 'duh! what else could it be you dumb idiots?', "It has when the club first formed all the way to who the Bucho is today! It has all the news articles written about Seigaku tennis and it even has information about all of its Regulars from the last to the present!" Fuyumi actually looked really pleased with herself. "Some of information about the Regulars are really detailed."

"I didn't know you liked the J-Pop group the Chocolates. That's very interesting Bucho." Katsune said with a smirk.

"W-well! They-they are, uh, very, uhm, very, hehe," Yamate tried to stall, looking for a suitable answer.

"Did you know that Seigaku won Nationals one year and got one or two games away two years after that?" Fuyumi exclaimed interested, "But after that..."

"After winning Nationals and coming close two years running, we haven't even gotten close to taking Nationals." Katsune finished her sentence thoughtfully and a bit disappointed.

"That's what everyone on our team aims for. What we've aimed for the past six years. I had an older brother three years my senior and that's all I could remember him talking about." Yamata said thoughtfully. "And some guy named Ryoma." He added as if an afterthought.

"Funny, he has the same name as-" Katsune wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Look!" Fuyumi said pointing at random words scrawled next to a picture of a young boy with a white Fila hat, "Here he is! It says:

Ryoma Echizen. Age-15. Third Year Regular & Bucho.

Ryoma was known for being the youngest Regular, becoming one as a First Year, and helping his team to Nationals, winning and becoming Bucho two years later. His skills are of a wide range but his firs debut skill was the twist serve. Not many know but Ryoma is actually left handed, like many of Seigaku's greatest Bucho's.

"Wow. He was so young! I can't believe a First Year became a Regular!" Fuyumi practically screamed.

"Hey! You kids! Stop-ah!" Coach Ryuuzaki was about to reprimand the unknown students from being too loud in the library when she noticed who they were, "Yamata, Katsune, Fuyumi-chan. What are you making all this noise for?" She asked quiet interested.

"Coach, we found a book on Seigaku's tennis club history. It even has some detailed information of some of the past and present Regulars." Coach Ryuuzaki looked really intrigued now, "And we came across a past Regular with the name of Ryome Echizen. Sensei, is he really 'the' Ryoma Echizen? The famous Pro Tennis player? Third best in the circuit?" The three looked expectedly at their coach and sensei.

"How about we talk about this in my office? This is your last class and you don't have practice afterwards. You can stay after and listen if you want."

Ryuuzaki turned and walked towards her office, stopping momentarally to gaze at something, the students behind her doing the same. She tore her gaze away and continued to her office; letting herself and the other inside. As the four made themselves comfortable in the spacious office, Coach Ryuuzake got down to it, "You can ask me anything you want to."

"What was the Dream Team like?" Katsune suprised everyone by asking such a question. Especially Coach Ryuuzaki; she didn't expect anyone younger than nineteen to know such a name.

"How do you know such a name?" Ryuuzake asked surprised.

"I have two older brothers; one went here and the other went to Hyotei." Katsune replied sheepishly.

"Well, the Dream Team started out like any other team but eventually they turned out to be something much, much greater than just that. You know all of the people on that team becuas they grew up to become famous. Some grew up and continued playing tennis which made me very happy. Some grew up to become C.E.O's of the world, and some grew up to become legendary in the line of their work and those, the ones who didn't continue to play tennis, are the ones I want to bash their heads in. But what can you do?

"Let's start with...


	2. Chapter 2: The Leader

**Once In A Lifetime**

**-Post Seigaku Tennis Team-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of tennis. Obivously. **

**Note: So, today isn't Friday (or maybe it is...) but I decided to upload it today (Thursday) because I figured why not? It's only a day sooner and I won't have any time tomorrow to do it! So enjoy this story one day earlier! Review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Leader<strong>

Chapter Two: The Leader

"You know who Tezuka Kunimitsu is, right?" Ryuuzuki asked the three who were sitting around her room.

"Eh? THE Tezuka Kunimitsu? Like, the famou Pro Tennis player? The only one to defeat Ryoma Echizen and Yukimaru Seichi?" Yamate asked disbelieving.

"Yes, that was the one. He used to play on the exact same courts that you do. In fact, he use to be the Bucho of the Dream Team." She smiled proudly, "He was their Leader..."

* * *

><p>Tezuka walked into the loud room; looking around, hoping to see an empty seat. Sadly he found no such thing. Everywhere he looked, he saw First Years excitedly talking to one another. It wasn't like Tezuka hated people, he was just soically inapt. No, it wasn't just that; he just didn't like wasting words in a pointless conversation with complete strangers when he could be doing something more beneficial to himself and others.<p>

Sighing, Tezuka picked the closest thing that resembled his ideal seating arrangement. Quietly hanging his bag on the hook and taking his seat, he intensely studdidd his classmate that had turned around to introduce himself. He had quiet an interesting hair style, at least it was better then having a ridiculous hair egg-like hair style. "Hello! My name's Oishi Syuchiro!"

He sure is happy. Tezuka couldn't help but think that this person was a genuinely happy and optimistic, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, pleasure to meet you Oishi-san." Tezuka was a very polite and sincere person. He never said anything that he didn't completely believe in and was never rude when the situation didn't call for rudeness.

"You too Tezuka-san." Oishi returnted the mutual feeling and turned back to the front, giving his new teacher his undivided attention.

Tezuka couldn't help feeling joyful that his neighbor liked paying attention and seemed like a hard worker. Turning his attention back to the teacher, he listened carefully to what he said, "Welcome First Years to Sheshuin Gauken! I hope you do enjoy your time here. There are sign-up sheets outside in the courtyard for different academic and sport clubs. Please sign-up by Thursday."

Tezuka had already signed up for the club he wanted to join. It was one of the main reasons that he had enrolled in Seigaku. Their tennis teams were said to be legendary; although their past teams weren't anything to brag about, but Tezuka wanted to change that. He wanted to bring former glory back to Seigaku. It wasn't like the past teams were horrible or anything, they just weren't good enough to make it.

That would change soon.

Tezuka had seven trophies linning his room from past victories. He was the Under13 Regional Kantou Champion two years running. The other five trophies were from various other invitational tournaments which he won. The one he was most proud of was the Winter Under16 Tokyo Tournament, which he won despite his age handicap. It didn't matter that he was a lot younger than his opponents, be defeated them all the same. From ages thirteen to fifteen, he deafeted them.

He enjoyed the thrill and rush that tennis gave him. The adrenaline pumping through him, giving him the power to push on and win. He loved the challenge it gave him; the overpowering desire to play to his full strength. It was nothing he had ever felt before. Tezuka was naturally smart and fast learner so academics came fairly easy to him. His  
>studies made his family proud, but he could tell his parents were joyous when he found something he was absolutely passionate about. The thing he loved the most about tennis was the challenge it gave him; the goal it presented him and challenged him to obtain. It was his tennis.<p>

Now he couldn't wait to share his tennis with his new teammates and clubmates.

Picking up his racket he made his way out of the club room, already changed into the regular tennis outfit. He started practicing his swings. He didn't know if he could warm up; he knew some of the schools didn't let First Years play or play matches. There was no detailed explanation about this in the school's handbook; it was only mentioned that the rules were going to be explained during the first afternoon practice. "Tezuka-san!" He turned around towards the voice,

"Oishi-san." Was his simple greeting.

"I didn't know you would be playing tennis." Oishi said cheerfully.

Which Tezuka only gave a small, "Hai." in response.

"Have you played before?" He asked generally curiuos.

"Hai, I have. Have you?"

"Only in small tournaments," Oishi said nervously. "They weren't very big but I think I did pretty well. But I love the sport and wanted to continue to play."

Tezuka only gave a small nod of his head to show he understood. Which he did. Tezuka approved of Oishi's reason to join the club. He wanted to broaden his strength and continue to play the thing he loved to do. It would mean nothing if Oishi did it only for glory and fame.

The two didn't say anything else until it was time to gather around and listen to the coach of the tennis club. Tezuka and Oishi lined up with the other first year players, standing in straight lines waiting for the coach. The coach, who introduced herself as Coach Ryuuzaki, was an older woman with brown hair tied up and wore a pink-ish track suit. "Welcome First Years and welcome back Second Years and Third Years. The Regulars are out having a practice match with another school in the area and won't be back until later. First Years are not allowed to participate in the Ranking Matches, thus not being able to become a Regular, until next spring. To the Second and Third Years, you can become Regulars this year! Work hard and improve and you might be able to reach your goal! Only hard work can let you obtain what you truely desire. Dismiss! Third and Second Years start practice matches on courts D, C, and F! First Years, pick up balls!"

Tezuka could hear most of the First Year's disappointment in their moans and groans but Tezuka followed a couple of senpai's to Court C and waited for them to begin their game. Tezuka wasn't surprised to find Oishi on the same court as him. The two watched the first practice match between senpai's, waiting for the first ball to pick up.

Oishi watched in awe at the two senpai's. One of them, a Third Year, served a fast ball with a top spin and his opponent, a Second Year, couldn't get to in time. Tezuka on the other hand, was not impressed at all. He knew, without a doubt, that he could easily beat these two without a problem. Despite the fact, Tezuka watched with a blank expression, only moving to pick up the balls when needed. Soon the match ended, 6-2, the Second Year complimented his senpai for winning the game and praising his obviously mudane skills; at least that was what Tezuka thought.

To be honest, nothing else had gained the attention of Tezuka Kunimitsu for the rest of practice. That was until the regulars strolled into the last five minutes of practice. Personally, Tezuka thought it was pretty stupid to only come to the last five minutes of practice but hey, he wasn't the Bucho or Coach. But he would admit that the regulars did look strong and powerful indeed. They had this aura that surrounded them. An aura that practically screamed 'We're Seigaku tennis team's best players!'. It was that same aura that turned everyone's heads and drew that look of fear and admiration on everyone's faces.

Tezuka scanned them thoroughly; taking in how they walked, how their eyes moved from side to side, and how they stood up straight and tall, with confidence leeking through their face. Tezuka wasn't pleased with what he saw; he could tell two things: 1) They weren't anything special and 2) Seigaku's Regulars didn't live up to their reputation. He already knew their skills because he had watched them earlier before school started and, well, they weren't anything special. Tezuka knew he could beat them in a single's match.

Five minutes later, practice was over and everyone wanted to go home and relax, including Tezuka. Changing in the almost-empty club room, Tezuka couldn't help but admire the Regular's jacket a Third Year probably forgot to wear. He could picture himself with the jacket on, like any non-Regular could. But unlike any non-Regular, Tezuka didn't allow him to fantasize or day-dream; he didn't like not paying to the things going on around him, he might miss something important. Tezuka smiled a rare smile alone in club room and allowed himself a rare moment of weakness.

Done changing, Tezuka packed his racket and various other tennis- related iteams and left. Passing the school gates, he started heading home when he heard footsteps coming closer. He glanced to his left and was slightly surprised when he saw who it was, "Oishi." He greeted his teammate and classmate.

"What did you think about tennis practice, Tezuka?" Oishi asked his classmate whose opinion he valued highly.

"It was what I expected of a tennis practice." Tezuka answered Oishi's question seriously.

Oishi chuckled slightly, "That's what I expected of you to say."

"Do you live this way?" Tezuka wondered why Oishi was walking with him.

"Ah, actually I do. This is actually my house right here."

After eight minutes of walking, Oishi pointed to a creamy colored two story house. Tezuka nodded and waved goodbye to Oishi and continued to walk towards his house. After three minutes of walking, he opened the gate to his house and walked in. Opening the door, he took of his shoes and said, "Tadaima." Entering the house he heard a faint,

"Okaerinasai." Tezuka could tell his mother was in the kitchen, do doubt fixing super. He also knew that his father would be in his study on the third floor and his grandfather would be in the small garden behind his house. "Mother." Tezuka greeted his mother and kissed her on the cheek, "How was your day?" Tezuka made sure to ask his mother how her day was every day after school, it was his way of 'bonding' with her.

"It was well. Your father wants to speak to you in his office. It'll only be a few minutes so you can do your homework after that until super's ready." Tezuka's mother pecked her son on the cheek with a quick kiss.

Tezuka nodded and headed upstairs to his room. Leaving his school bag and tennis bag, Tezuka closed his door and headed up the last flight of stairs. Knocking on his father's study, he waited until, "Come in Tezuka." Opening the door, he stepped in slightly, closed the door and stood in front of it. His father finished writing whatever it was and turned his chair so he was facing his only son. "How was your first day?"

"It was acceptable. Classes are below what I expected them to be. The course this year will not be hard and I expect nothing to above my capabilities." Tezuka explained with seriousness.

"That's what I expected of you Tezuka. How was tennis? Are you a Regular?"

"Tennis is what I expected it to be." Tezuka paused, sorting out what words he should say next, "There are rules against First Years becoming Regulars and I will heed such rules." Tezuka prepared himself for his father's ranting of how 'he should exceed such rules and how he is one of a kind and should show it'.

But that never came. Instead, "Good. Good. I expect you to make Regular your second year. You can go."

Tezuka bowed deeply to his father and closed the door behind him. Descending the stairs, he walked towards his room. Pulling out his homework from his bag, Tezuka started on it. Working until his mother called him down for supper. Sitting at the table with his family, his grandfather and father sitting at each ends, they ate their super in silence like normal.

The next day, Tezuka woke up like normal and went about his morning like normal. Kissing his mother on the cheek before he left, Tezuka pulled on his shoes and grabbed his school bag and his tennis bag and said, "Ittekimasu." Opening the door and stepping outside, Tezuka started his track to Seigaku.

Three minutes later, Tezuka meet Oishi on his way out the door. Being poliete as always, Tezuka waited for Oishi. "Ah! Good morning Tezuka- san!" Clearly Oishi was a morning person.

"Good morning." Tezuka said briskly.

"These early morning practices are eventually going to kill me!" Oishi said good-heartidly. "But what can you expect from one of the best tennis programs in Tokyo?"

Tezuka nodded, indicating that he was listening. Tezuka, being the quiet person he was, stayed silent the entire walk to the school, letting Oishi fill the silence with his somewhat enjoyable usless ramble. Heading to the same club room as the other, the two walked in silence until Oishi greeted someone, "Inui!" The 'Inui' person was slightly taller than anyone else in the class, black spiky hair, and think rectangular glasses hid his eyes.

"Ah, Oishi. How are you this morning?" Inui voice was somewhat mechanical and robot-like.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Morning practices are sure going to be painful."

"Agreeable. 89.4% of all members will complain about morning practices all week." Inui replied as if reading from an invisable peice of paper in front of him.

Oishi just laughed, looking at Tezuka subconsiouly. Almost as if noticing Tezuka for the first time, Oishi hurridely said, "This is Inui Sadaharu. Also a First Year and a member of the tennis club." Tezuka bowed slightly, "And Inui, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu-san, also a First Year and in the tennis club." Inui returned Tezuka's bow.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Age 12. Winner of the Under13 Regional Kantou Champion for two years back-to-back and the Winter Under16 Tokyo Tournament champion despite your age handicap. Very impressive." Inui had pulled out a black notebook. "Your tennis style is commonly known as the 'All Arounder'. A style which let's you play, virtualy, and posistion on the court."

Inui snapped his little black book shut, staring at his auideance. Tezuka being Tezuka, only stared passively at the slightly crazy teen in front of him while Oishi chuckled nervously. "Inui's tennis is what he calls 'Data Tennis' where he plays off of the data he collects about his opponent." Oishi eyed the book wearily, as if it would come to life and eat him.

"We should change or we'll be late." Tezuka spoke authoritively.

The three quickly changed from their school uniforms to their tennis clothes. Shuffling out the door, the three started their regular routine. Swinging their rackets back in forth, Oishi and Inui seemed to be looking around wearily. Tezuka, being the oblivious person he was, continued his practice. After two hundred swings, all the First Years began running their laps around the fence. By the time they completed thirty laps, everyone seemed to be exhausted expect for a few. Tezuka was one of those few who just sat there looking as he if he only went for a pleasent four hundred meter jog.

"Listen up! Intra-school ranking matchs will be held soon so prepareyourselves! In the mean time, Second and Third Years pair up and play a one set match! To give you First Years more experience, you may also play a one set match. Those Fist Years who aren't playing a match, pick up balls! Begin!" The Bucho yelled out, sending everyone into a frenzy.

"Tezuka-san," Oishi asked Tezuka quietly, "W-would you like to play a match with me?"

"I would also like to play a match with you Tezuka-san." Inui added.

Tezuka nodded his acceptance to Oishi who quickly went to find an empty court, Tezuka following right behind. The three came to Court E, which was empty, and started to set up. Tezuka taking the left half and Oishi taking the right half. Signaling for Oishi to serve first, Tezuka bender his knees into starting posistion. Oishi bounced the green ball twice before tossing it into the air and swung at the center of the ball sending it across the net and into Tezuka's side.

Jogging to reach the ball, Tezuka returned the ball with his right hand; sending the ball back to Oishi. Running to the left corner, Oishi once again swung his racket, taking note of how fast and heavy the ball was. Knowing what he had to do, Oishi lobbed the ball high into the air in hopes of Tezuka smashing it. Doing just that, Tezuka jumped high into the air and smashed the ball down. With speed rivaling a more experienced member, Oishi caught the flying ball and returned the ball to the farthes cornor away from Tezuka. Not being able to drop down quick enough, Tezuka watched the little green ball hit the base line and bounce out. He had to admit, Oishi's percision was better than any Regular on the team; Tezuka knew this match would be interesting.

He was right. Oishi won the first game, keeping his service game, but Tezuka ruthlessly won his service game and the three games after that resulting the score of 4-1 Tezuka. The last two games, Tezuka had to fight for. Oishi was not going to lose without a proper fight and it was just that. Sadly, Tezuka was still the better player and won, Game Match Tezuka 6-2. The two boys shook hands and were greeted by the small crowd that had gathered around to watch the two First Years play.

As soon as Oishi stepped off the court, Inui promptly stepped on. Not wasting at time, Inui served first. Inui thought he knew his opponent, but he didn't. Tezuka won the match 6-1. This time, not only did First and Second Years gather around to watch them, some of the Third Years and two of the Regulars watched. Feeling cocky, one of the Third Years challenged Tezuka to a one set match. Allowing the Third Year to enter the court, Inui stood beside Oishi and peered excitedly at the new match about to start. Whipping out his black notebook, Inui prepared to write lots of data.

Everyone was shocked. Even the Regulars, Oishi, and Inui. No one expected Tezuka to win the match this easily. In fact, they suspected Tezuka would be lucky to win a single game from the senpai. Not knowing that Tezuka gave him a handicap, the beaten Third Year dropped to his knees, not believing what had happened. Soon the shock worn off and was replaced by anger towards the freshmen who defeated him so easily. He couldn't get the score out of his head, 'Match! 6-2.' He did no better then that other First Year brat!

"Why you little," He wasn't able to finish.

"What's going on here?" The familar voice of the Bucho cut through the silence.

"A First Year just beat Oharu-kun." A random Third Year called out.

"Is that true Oharu-kun?" The Bucho turned his stare at the boy that was still on his knees.

"H-hai Bucho." Oharu looked down, disappointment and shame filling his face.

"What's your name First Year-kun?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka's face was blank, no emotion showed as he spoke.

"Tezuka-kun, that was a very big accomplishment you did and I am happy for you." The Bucho said cheerfully, "As for the rest of you, practice is over and you may leave! Hurry or you won't make it to your first class! Don't forget, we have afternoon practice!" He called to the backs of his fellow clubmates.

Weeks passed and Tezuka fell into a routine of sorts. In the morning he would wake up and get ready. Leaving the house, he would walk three minutes and meet Oishi by his house and they'd walk to school together. They sometimes talk and sometimes they would walk in silence, enjoying it. The two of them would sometimes meet Inui in the club room and sometimes not. The three of them, or two, would then go join the other First Years outside. Doing their regular warm ups and practices, then they would wait for further instructions from the coach or Bucho. Sometimes members would challenge him or sometimes they would make rude comments or snide remarks at him. He ignored them.

Then the three of them, Tezuka, Oishi, and Inui would go to their same classroom. At lunch, they sat at their own table with a few other First Years. Then they would go to practice and do the same thing as the morning. After practice was over, Tezuka and Oishi would walk back to their houses. Tezuka would greet his mother when he walked in and asked about her day. He would then do his homework until dinner. After dinner, he would finish his homework and bathe. Lastly, he would go to bed; doing the same thing tomorrow.

Sometimes Oishi would come home with him. Sometimes he stayed for dinner and did his homework with Tezuka. And sometimes Tezuka would  
>got to Oishi's house. Tezuka could truthfully say that Oishi was the closest thing to a bestfriend that he had. All in all, it was all a routine for Tezuka. His school work barely made think. He corrected the teacher more so then he corrected his classmates. Somewhere along the way, Tezuka picked up a small fan club that drove him mad. He didn't know how the other students in his class delt with those rabid monsters.<p>

But one day something different happend. After beating another unworthy senpai, the senpai became angry. That wasn't what was unusual; senpais got mad at him all the time. What was unusual was that this senpai became physically violent. It usually didn't go past violent words and threats, but today was different. Yukisho-senpai had gotten furious that a lowly Freshmen had defeated the all-powerful Third Year. Personally, Tezuka thought Yukisho-senpai thought too highly of himself. The senpai had snapped and taken a racket to Tezuka's left elbow for 'punishment'. The two boys behind his senpai were laughing at how fitting they thought of the punishment for the arrogent First Year who needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

><p>Ryuuzaki sighed thoughtfully and continued to tell her three students her story, "Tezuka wasn't stupid. He knew the reason why his senpai had just attacked him. It was because they had found out about Tezuka's secret; that he was left-handed. That in itself wasn't that special but because he had used his right hand, his weaker one, his senpais thought he was being arrogant and decided to teach him a lesson. They were wrong. It wasn't because Tezuka was arrogant or thought highly of himself, but he knew he was above their playing level. He knew that if he played with his left hand, he would have crushed them without meaning to." She looked disappointed and guilty at the same time.<p>

"I-I can't believe the senpai-tachis were so mean to Tezuka-sama!" Fuyumi cried out in disbelief.

"Wha-what happened next Ryuuzuaki-sensei?" Yamato asked the withdrawn coach.

"Oh, uh, yes; Tezuka suffered the blow his senpai caused him..."

* * *

><p>Tezuka gritted his teath to surpressed the cry of pain that fought to be heard. Nursing his surely broken arm, Tezuka squeezed his eyes close trying to fight the pain. "What's going on here?" A Regular had appeared.<p>

Tezuka thanked the gods that this was the nicest Regular on the team, besides the Bucho himself. The Third Years quickly denied everything, "Nothing Kaichi-kun! This First Year tripped on his racket and fell on his elbow." Yukisho-senpai lied smoothly.

Kaichi-senpai bent down to examine his elbow, not seeing any physical damage, he asked Tezuka how he felt, "I'm fine, just tripped." Tezuka managed to say through his gritted teeth, sounding perfectly normal.

The Regular nodded and told the other three to start running laps that they were slacking off on. Yukisho-senpei told Tezuka that he was free  
>to go home. Tezuka walked towards the club room, quickly changing into his unifrom. Careful not to bruise his elbow anymore, Tezuka hurried off to class, fuming mad. Tezuka had half a mind to scream at the upperclassmen to acting like children! 'If this is how Seigaku's best treat their own teammates!' Tezuka was so furious that he didn't notice that he was about to run into someone until he face planted into someone's stomach.<p>

Stepping back quickly, Tezuka mumbled an apology and shuffled around whoever it was. Tezuka was about to walk away when the stranger's hand clamped down onto his shoulder. Finally looking up, Tezuka recognized the stranger as Yamato-bucho, "What's wrong Tezuka-kun?"

"It's nothing Bucho."

Tezuka whirled back around and started walking off until Yamato-bucho grabbed his left elbow effectively stopping him and causing Tezuka to hiss in severe pain, "What's wrong with your elbow Tezuka-kun? The bones, they feel like they're almost-"

"Sorry." Tezuka didn't say anything else and picked up his tennis bag and clothes and left. Or he tried to at least.

"Tezuka." Yamato grabbed a hold of Tezuka's shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "Why do I get the feeling that once you step out that door, you don't plan on coming back?"

"Becuase Bucho, I'm quiting the club!" Tezuka said in a cold, steeled voice.

"Why Tezuka? You have a natural talent for tennis."

"My elbow." Tezuka tensed for a moment, he gritted his teeth and subconsiouly craddled his elbow, "If this is how Seigaku's best act like; if this is how Seigaku's best treat their teammates, then I don't wanna be apart of something so," Tezuka was shaking with fury, "Vile." He spat out the word like it was rotten. "It's disgusting how they act, if I were Bucho," Tezuka stared deeply and sharply at Yamato, "Never would I allow such disgrace or rotten people get away with that! I wouldn't allow teammates to do that. Never." Tezuka turned his back, "Goodbye, Bucho."

The way Tezuka said 'Bucho' was if it was a joke, "You're right Tezuka. I know, if you were Bucho, you would never let such behavior on these courts. If you were Bucho, this team, this club, would be much stronger. If your reason for leaving is because of 'vile' people like them, then can your reason for staying be your hope to unite this team and stop such things in the future? To become stronger, to become their leader, to become a person who can stop something like this from ever happening, can you become Seigaku's Pillar of Support?"

Tezuka stood there for a moment then shrugged on his bag, heading for the door only stopping when Yamato called out to him again, "So I'll see you here tomorrow morning Tezuka-kun?" Tezuka didn't reply, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll expect you to be on time. You'll need all the practice you can get if you're going to lead this team to greatness."

Tezuka walked out into the cool, crisp air. Passing the school gate, Tezuka could see Oishi waiting for him. Catching up to him, Oishi smiled at Tezuka and Tezuka nodded back. The two started walking until Tezuka stopped causing Oishi to stop, "Oishi," Tezuka spoke slowly, looking at the almost setting sun, "Promise me something."

"What?"

"When we're Third Years, we'll lead our team to Nationals." It wasn't a question, it was a statement with such viction that Oishi believed that they would take Nationals, they had too!

"Hai Tezuka, I promise you."

The two started their walk down the path to their promise.

Tezuka walked onto the court, his Regular's jacket hanging on his shoulders, not caring about the stares that followed. He was used to it by now. Last month, Tezuka had become a Regular; the first First Year ever in the history of Seigaku. Of course Tezuka was proud of his accomplishment, but he kept that to himself. He practiced hard and when it was over, he changed and headed to class. Expecting a boring day as usual.

Walking down the First Year's hallway, Tezuka was about to enter the classroom when the door opened and someone stepped out. This person had brown hair reaching his chin, his eyes were semi-closed, and his smile shown brightly. He recognized this person from the tennis club.

One day at practice, a Regular overpowered a simple shot causing it to veer off track. Tezuka could see that the ball was heading to a fellow First Year with brown hair and a seemingly permanent smile. Several others, including Tezuka, watched in fascination as the boy smiled wider and back up a few steps. Jumping up and hitting the ball, the boy sent it flying back to the Third Year. The only reason it shocked many was because the unknown boy had done it backwards. "That was so cool Fuji! Even if that was just luck, it was awesome!" A random First Year called out. Tezuka took a hard look at this 'Fuji' and noticed right away that the shot wasn't just luck; Fuji had meant to do that.

Over time, Tezuka noticed how Fuji's skill shone above the rest but you would have never noticed unless you paid close attenion to everything the boy did. Every single movement, Tezuka knew it had a purpose. It was, afterall, Fuji who had figured out that he was left handed.

Tezuka nodded at the boy, Fuji, who stood between him and his classroom. Fuji nodded back, seeming happy that Tezuka was here. "Saa, Tezuka-san."

"Fuji-san." Tezuka replied in his no-nonsense kind of way.

"I was wondering Tezuka-san, if you'd like to have a match with me? I know that it's against the rules to have a match, but we could do it in secret, ne?"

Tezuka could tell Fuji sounded hopeful, "Hai. I would also like to have a match with you Fuji-san."

Fuji's smile grew wider, if that was possible, and he grasped Tezuka's left hand and wrapped both hands around it, "Thank you Tezuka-san."

Fuji let go and walked down the hall. Tezuka noticed how graceful he walked for a First Year. Tezuka has this thing where he can tell a  
>tennis player's ability just by watching them walk down a hall and he knew Fuji would be one hell of an opponent. Tezuka turned back to the door and entered his classroom. He walked towards an empty desk next to Oishi, they've been sitting beside each other for four months, and took his seat. His teacher walked in and Tezuka gave him his undivided attention.<p>

"I'm sorry. I hope you didn't wait very long." Tezuka apologized to the figure on the bench.

"I don't mind Tezuka-san," Fuji said softly, "I wasn't waiting very long."

Fuji jumped down from the bench, landing gracefully beside Tezuka. The two took their posistion on the court, facing each other with only a net in their way, and...

* * *

><p>"And thus began a legendry match between Tezuka Kunimitsu the legendry Pro Tennis player and Fuji Shusuke-"<p>

Ryuuzaki never got to finish her sentence, "Eh? THE Fuji Shusuke used to go to school here AND was in the tennis club AND knew Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Fuyumi asked excitedly.

"Fuyumi-chan, if you'd let Coach Ryuuzaki finish..." Yamate scratched  
>the back of his head nervously at his girlfriend's antics.<p>

"Hehe. Sorry Ryuuzaki-sensei, will you please continue?"

"Ah, where was I again? Oh right..."

* * *

><p>And Tezuka's first serve came. Flying across the net, Fuji met the powerful serve with his own strength. Returning the ball with no problem, Tezuka ran to catch the ball. In the middle of his swing, a throbbing sensation traveled through his left elbow. Inwardly cursing, Tezuka let go of the racket, letting his left arm come to a rest at his side, "Nice return Fuji-san. 15-0."<p>

Tezuka wouldn't admit this aloud to anyone but Fuji's intense stare unnerved him slightly. He felt as if he was guilty for getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Pushing the thoughts back in deepest cornors of his mind, Tezuka served again. Soon Fuji was leading with four games to love. Tezuka was panting slightly from exhaust, his left elbow killing him.

He didn't have to play this match. He probably shouldn't but he wanted to. He had been wanting to play with the mysterious Fuji Shusuke, but never got the time or reason to. Now that he did have the chance, he wouldn't waste it. If only his elbow would-"Six games to love." Tezuka whispered quietly, only loud enough for the two to hear and one unexpected unseen guest.

Tezuka had lost fair and square. He accepted that, but maybe this match would have gone a lot differently if his arm was completely healed. If only he wasn't broken. "What are you doing?" The quiet voice of Fuji broke through Tezuka's thoughts. "Tezuka!" Suddenly, Fuji had him by the collar, shocking blue eyes bore through his very being, "Why did you?Why!"

Tezuka didn't know what to say. Even if he did, he wouldn't know how to say it now. Good thing Fuji didn't expect him to answer, "Tezuka! Even if I did win, I'm not happy about this at all! Why did you push yourself? Why didn't you tell me?" Tezuka tried to feign a look of confusion, "It's your elbow! Don't try to fool me Tezuka! Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Fuji's eyes searched him, searched him for what he didn't know, "Why did you push yourself like that Tezuka?"

"I'm sorry Fuji."

The two had calmed down, both sitting next to each other on the ground looking up at the sky tinted with beautiful shades. The silence between them weren't awkward, they were comforting. Only now did they both realize, after replaying the argument in their individual minds, that they both dropped the honorifics. They didn't mind though, liking the way they didn't have to add 'san' to the end of everything.

"Sorry Tezuka for what I said before. It wasn't my place to judge you that harshly." Fuji spoke gently.

"No it was my fault. Any other time, I would have rescheduled but," Tezuka thought about the words he was about to say, "I too wanted to have this match. I've wanted to play against you."

"Saa, once your arm fully heals, we'll have another match." Fuji said sternly, "No setbacks, nothing to hold us back, and we'll both be able to play to our full strength."

Fuji held out a pinky and Tezuka grasped it with his own.

* * *

><p>On a cloudy Tuesday afternoon, the ranking matches had begun. This in itself was no surprise; it was Seigaku's secret for being such a great team. No one had a spot guaranteed as a Regular, the Regulars now and even the Fukubucho and Bucho's spots weren't guaranteed. Everyone had to work for it if they really wanted it. Tezuka, who had been in the club for a little over five months had wanted to proudly wear a Regular's jersey even if he didn't admit it out loud; which he would never do. The past five months, which contained two ranking matches, Tezuka had watched from the sidelines, wanting nothing more then to be able to show his peers what he could do. He could benefit the team greatly if only hed be given the chance.<p>

He had been granted that once-in-a-lifetime chance.

Walking at a leisurely pace, because Tezuka Kunimitsu does not walk _hurriedly _anywhere, towards the practice courts, he heard a commotion across the sidewalk. Many members of the club, Regulars and Non-regulars, had gathered around a whiteboard of soarts. From his posistion, far away, he could barely make out the words of 'Ranking Matches Blocks' which piqued Tezuka's curiosity. Heading towards the board, Tezuka with a shock, noticed his name in Block C! Not knowing how to react to such a thing, Tezuka stood there emotionless as always. Other members looked towards him from all direction, trying to break down what the First Year could possibly be thinking. Not everyone was as poliete as to hide their angry emotions and snide remarks.

But Tezuka didn't care. All he could focus on, even through the wave of sound seemingly coming from every direction, was his own heart which was beating erratically. _Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump-Thump. Thu-Thump-Thump-Thump. Thu-Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump. _Tezuka had to fight his natural reaction to grab his chest which felt on fire. His chest burned with an emotion he couldn't place, flames of desire coursed through his veins, and a passion he hadn't known he possessed began to grow quiet fiercely. He needed to play at his best. He needed to show what he could do. He needed to prove himself to his teammates and senpais.

_He needed to prove it to himself. _

Tezuka didn't need to prove himself to his teammates, senpais, or coach; in fact, he didn't care if he did prove himself because he knew he was above them all in skill. No, it wasn't arrogance if you had the skill to back-up what you already knew. Arrogance and stating a fact were two completely different things and Tezuka knew that, he knew that. He knew his own skills and he could show the whole world and the whole world would believe and respect in him, but that wasn't enough to Tezuka. It wasn't enough because he had to prove it to himself first. It didn't matter if the world respected him until he, himself, respected himself. It didn't matter if the world believed in him because it would mean absolutely nothing if he did not believe in himself.

This Ranking Match wasn't for the others to witness the birth of the legendary First Year Tezuka Kunimitsu, but it was merely for himself; it would show Tezuka just who he was and if believed in himself to play to his full strength in the future. It was a test of self-worth that meant everything to the bespectacled boy.

* * *

><p>"Tezuka Kunimitsu, First Year, 6-0."<p>

That was the last match in his block, which he won with no problems. He didn't lose a single set or match; which shocked everyone at the courts. The Bucho had gladly welcomed the first First Year to the Regulars in a long, long time.

Tezuka had smiled his last true smile, which would not be seen again for some time to come.

* * *

><p>His second year of Seigaku was already here. Tezuka knew he was being cliche when he thought that the first year flew by in a blink of an eye, but it was true. He remembered every detail from last year, but he couldn't believe it went that fast. Tezuka played Singles 2 and 3 and sometimes played Doubles with someone. He talked more to Fuji Shusuke in and outside of tennis and talked to Oishi less and less. Tezuka didn't show how it affected him but he was sadden by the lack of companionship Oishi had brought. Though, they still had every class with each other.<p>

Tezuka had once again made Regulars. With the Third Years gone, Yamato- bucho had also gone. With the old bucho gone, a new bucho was selected and, to the surprise of many, Tezuka had become fukubucho. Tezuka, a Second Year, had become the new fukubucho. His classmates and teammates starred at him in awe and the senpai starred at him in a mix of awe and bitterness. Tezuka didn't know what to do so he he did the only thing that came to mind; he ignored them and held his head up high.

His becoming fukubucho didn't affect the Seigaku's Regular team as a whole because half of the team consisted of Second Years. "Ranking Matched have started! First match; in Court A is Kwahari and Hitura. Court B is Uisho and Samudih." There was nothing else that was impressive until the first Second Year, besides Tezuka, was Fuji Shusuke who won against an ex-Regular from last year. The senpai was mortified and angery at Fuji, but Fuji held it well with his smiling facade. After that, three other Second Years started to win and eventually five of the seven Regular posistions were taken by Second Years.

Waves of shock flooded the courts, surprised at the results and new Regulars. Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Inui, and Eiji were glad at becoming Regulars, even if some of them didn't show it. After that, the Second Years began winning match after match, winning game after game. Soon the whole school and tennis club acknowledged the prowess of the Second Year Regulars. Tezuka also acknowledged the power of his fellow teammates and he also took note of a certain two hot headed First Year rivals.

Thinking of rivals, Tezuka had searched and searched for his but he couldn't find him. He had met several challenging competetors but in the end, that was all they were and all they were ever going to be. Tezuka had once thought the boy, Sanada was it?, was once his rival but he wasn't. He also thought the arrogant snob Atobe was it, but he ended up disappointed again. Soon, Tezuka stopped searching and decided to wait.

Then Tezuka thought he had finally met his rival in a First Year transfer student: Echizen Ryoma. But Tezuka was disappointed again. Although, that wasn't the only disappointment in his third year in Seigaku. Tezuka's elbow prevented him from playing and being their for his team. Leaving to Germany prevented him from leading his team every step of the way to Nationals. Being broken stopped him from playing at his very best and from keeping a two promise.

But then he was fixed.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had finally returned to Japan, to his team at Seigaku, healed. He had returned to his family fixed. Nothing had made him more happier. Except when he had fullfilled one of his two promises. One afternoon, Tezuka and Fuji played a match. A serious match had came from the two third years that would forever be remembered in the mind's of everyone there. After all those months and years, the two had the match they had been waiting for.

Tezuka couldn't be happier. It was one of his more joyfull moments when he drew out Fuji's seriousness and passion for tennis. It made  
>him feel like he was walking on air, it was the feeling he had when facing Ryoma but ten times bigger. It was then when he realized something; Fuji was his eternal rival, the one he had searched hard for. He had finally found the one person he could play all out but also improve. Fuji was the person who could push him to his limit but also evolve him during the short time span and he was grateful for that.<p>

Then he proceeded to complete the one promise he had set above everything else, even his well-being.

* * *

><p>"The time had come, Tezuka had lead his team all the way to Nationals! He had become the leader Seigaku needed most; he had become the TezukaKunimitsu we all needed. Ryuuzaki had a serene smile plastered on her face, meaning every word she had said.<p>

"I wonder if I'll ever be as great as Tezuka-sama?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

~I bet you guys love me(:

Anyways, the next chapter: **Chapter Three: The Hen.**

I bet you guys know what I mean by 'The Hen', if you don't...well you're going to have to wait until next Friday to find out!

I'll be updating a chapter every Friday! *Gasp* Can I really keep to an updating schedule? We'll find out! (I really hope I can!)

Why Fridays? Well...I posted the First Chapter (Which was more like a prologue...) and already had the Second Chapter (This one!) but I wanted to write the Third Chapter so I could update really fast and write the next chapter while you wait for this one! That's why this wasn't posted until today! See, I'm thinking about you guys!

Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
